


Гранатовая девочка

by Pavlikovskaya



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fandom Kombat 2020, Genderswap, fem!Boris, fem!Theo, fthegoldfinch2020: драбблы/мини g-t
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pavlikovskaya/pseuds/Pavlikovskaya
Summary: Тереза Декер знает, что её обручальное кольцо — цепочка, не дающая птице улететь. Так ей, по крайней мере, кажется, пока она снова не встречает человека из прошлого.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom the Goldfinch for FB-2020





	Гранатовая девочка

**Author's Note:**

> [Профиль автора на Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/authors/1245724)
> 
> Фиалки — символ лесбийской любви; в двадцатом веке женщины дарили их своим дамам.

«Господи, — думает Тереза, — господи помилуй, как же ты горяча», но не успевает даже устыдиться этой мысли, как Павликовская хватает её за плечи и, сверкнув зубастой улыбкой, сжимает в крепких, мужских объятьях.

Даже подростком она была хороша, но сейчас, боже, сейчас — Тереза не знает, кому молиться, потому что Борис выглядит умопомрачительно. У неё никогда не было большой груди — откуда ей взяться, если даже мяса на костях нездорово мало, — но если раньше это казалось недостатком, то сейчас это придаёт ей опасной утончённости. Она больше не походит на скелет, но и на модель тоже, но то, как расстёгнута на пару пуговиц её чёрная мужская рубашка, как покоятся меж острых, как бритва, ключиц кожаные шнурки, заставляет Терезу потеть больше, чем обычно. Конечно, Борис не носит бюстгальтер («Продукт патриархата, созданный для порабощения женщин, Поттер, и даже не заикайся об обвислых сиськах, я всё равно не собираюсь дожить до сорока»), и из-за этого знающему, жадному взгляду открывается небольшая родинка на её правой груди, всего в паре сантиметров от соска, прячущегося за грубой тканью.

— Не пялься, неприлично, — хохочет Борис, оборвавшая саму себя посреди рассказа, только чтобы продолжить как ни в чём не бывало, знающе ухмыляясь, заметив, как покраснели у Терезы уши.

Бориславе «зови меня Борис» Павликовской плевать на попытки Терезы быть нормальным членом общества. Ей даже не надо присутствовать, чтобы ломать чужие планы: Тереза думала о ней, занюхивая дорожку викодина, напоминающую белёсый росчерк шрама от побоев; она думала о ней, пытаясь запомнить имена персонажей Достоевского («Митя — это Дмитрий?», «Боже, зачем вы вообще придумали отчества», «Как, говоришь, фамилия у?..», и ей ответом был смех, громовой, грубый, грязный, хотя она сидела в комнате Велти одна, сжимая в потных руках твёрдую обложку своего исписанного экземпляра); она думала о ней, симулируя оргазм со своим женихом и продавая мелкому польскому коллекционеру серию стульев. Ей часто приходило колкое понимание, что Борис презирала бы её такую: притворяющуюся глупой продавщицей, не знающей настоящей стоимости того, что продавала. Она, оборванка в висящей на ней мешком мужской одежде и с пропахшей сигаретами колючей проволокой волос, презирала бы её каблуки, и алую помаду, и костюмы от Шанель за несколько штук, и её аккуратный маникюр, и в особенности — изящное белое золото, сковавшее её безымянный палец. Терезе иногда казалось, что она видит прикреплённую к нему тонкую цепочку, тоскливо поблёскивающую в искусно подобранном источнике света.

Глядя на Павликовскую, возмутительно-восхитительно пошло всасывающую белок яйца, Тереза почему-то думает, что, быть может, сидеть на жёрдочке — не самый плохой приговор.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня жалела, — говорит Борис, у самой — обкусанные до мяса ногти под матовым чёрным лаком. Но не торчит ни один заусенец, не кровоточит сухая кожа узких ладоней. — Если бы не ты, меня бы... не знаю, в проститутки продали. Но с такой ценностью за спиной я, по сути, была неприкасаема. Посмотри на меня: мне двадцать четыре, в таком возрасте ещё у родителей живут и сопли подтирают, а на меня уже работают приличные люди. Если бы не ты, Поттер, мать ты моя Тереза...

Они смеются, две идиотки со смазанными помадами — алый и бордовый, свежая и свернувшаяся кровь, совершенно не подходящие друг другу оттенки, — Терезе хочется спросить, а что за ценность-то?, но они вмазываются, потом ещё, у Борис проколоты уши, но нет серёжек, а как бы ей подошёл изумруд, чёрный и эфемерный зелёный, молодая весенняя листва и гранатовые губы, которые не стыдно целовать, потому что все девчонки так делают, говорю тебе, Поттер, а теперь давай так, с языком.

Отец как-то принёс им пузатые, словно винные бочки, карминовые гранаты, и они с Борис, пьяные, краснощёкие, измазались их кислым-кислым соком по самые локти. Борис, хохочущая, прекрасная Персефона, говорит, что в прошлой жизни была армянкой; Тереза не знает, что это значит, но всё равно представляет себе туманные горы с воздухом такой чистоты, что режет лёгкие, и усыпанные гранатами, словно кровавыми слезами, деревья, и зелёные, сводящие нёбо сливы, и чёрные-чёрные глаза.

— Слушай, — Борис тяжело дышит ей куда-то в шею, и Тереза чувствует её озорную улыбку каждой клеточкой своей кожи, — поехали ко мне, а? Продолжим банкет.

Тереза не хочет думать, как это звучит, она хочет смотреть Борис в глаза, и улыбаться так, что болят щёки, — когда в последний раз она так улыбалась? — и прижимать её к себе, чувствуя ладонью элегантный изгиб талии, по которому сходили бы с ума джентльмены пятидесятых и по которому сходит с ума Тереза, и она позволяет Борис затащить себя в машину (и давно у тебя личный водитель, дурёха?), и в постепенно успокаивающемся веселье она может наконец выдохнуть.

Примечательная черта Павликовской заключается в том, что она совершенно не имеет никакого представления о личном пространстве. Сидеть рядом с ней — значит чувствовать её пинки, потому что она слишком близко и постоянно болтает ногами, это значит позволять ей положить голову вам на плечо (жёсткие волосы жутко щекочутся, но кто бы ей об этом сказал) и закинуть ноги вам на колени. Это значит, видимо, чувствовать её ладонь у себя на бедре и её взгляд везде, где он может достать.

— Ты охуенная, ты знаешь?

Тереза хмыкает и прикрывает устало глаза.

— У тебя такие губы... Боже, я хочу тебя сожрать.

Борис внезапно оказывается очень близко, кончик тонкого носа покраснел, будто она сейчас чихнёт, и Тереза, снова очнувшись, не знает, куда ей смотреть: в чёрный-чёрный обсидиан глаз или на приоткрытые гранатовые губы, чётко очерченные, как у куклы. «Она хочет меня поцеловать», — прилетает запоздалая мысль, и Тереза, не позволяя себе думать, запускает пальцы в темноту.

Борис целуется так же, как дерётся: горячо, дико, больно кусаясь, и оттого ещё более головокружительно; она то берёт верх, наваливаясь всем телом, задавая сумасшедший ритм, то позволяет себя вести, расслабляя рот и хватку, только чтобы снова пойти в атаку. Терезе кажется, что она правда сейчас сойдёт с ума, потому что от желания туманится разум и сладко-сладко тянет где-то внизу, и она понимает, что, о чёрт, они всего лишь целуются, а она уже... Борис ведёт ладонями по её спине, неожиданно нежно, заправляет длинную прядку за ухо и, скользнув кончиками холодных пальцев по шее (Тереза внезапно вспоминает, насколько, о господи прости, чувствительна её шея), мягко обхватывает её грудь. Тереза стонет ей прямо в губы, отчаянно цепляясь за плечи, потому что она не знает, что делать, куда деть руки, будто она снова стыдливый подросток и впервые целует мальчика; она горит, и ей горячо-горячо стыдно, и ей так хорошо, но тут Борис, неловко изогнув руку, кладёт ладонь на её ширинку, зацепив большим пальцем ремень, и перейдённая граница бьёт током, как провод под напряжением.

На улице, задыхаясь терпким ночным воздухом, Тереза понимает, что чёртовой цепочки никогда, в принципе, и не было.

Это не значит, что она может улететь.

Утром — ранний зимний час, холод и темнота — она серьёзно раздумывает отпроситься с работы. Голова раскалывается, конечно же, потому что у Борис единственное понятие веселья — это водка в будние дни. Терезе резко, вспышкой вспоминаются кожаные шнурки, и она, разозлившись на себя, безжалостно откидывает одеяло, мигом покрываясь на воздухе мурашками, и опускает ноги на пол.

В магазине ещё холоднее, чем в жилых комнатах. Грея руки о чашку с крепким зелёным чаем с каплей егермейстера, Тереза полузаинтересованно просматривает отчёт за неделю: доставить сервант, отложить кресло для миссис Фогель, дочинить шкаф и выставить вперёд. Сосредоточиться не получается, и она наконец сдаётся — допишет сегодня вечером, Хоби не обидится, — когда звенит колокольчик над входом, заставляя её сердце сделать кульбит от неожиданности. Чай приходится отставить.

Конечно же, это не она, Тереза сомневается, что Борис вообще бодрствует в такие часы, но всё равно чувствует укол разочарования. Губы сами собой складываются в дежурную улыбку (эффект Павлова на их дверной колокольчик), и, сделав пару вдохов-выдохов, Тереза начинает рабочий день.

Покупателей, на счастье, много; она радуется даже самым сложным и несговорчивым, потому что они требуют её постоянного внимания, и ей не надо думать о прошлой ночи, и о том, насколько ей это понравилось, и о том, как она игнорирует сообщения Криса, и об отвратительном, склизком чувстве, что прошлой ночью она ему изменила.

Но разве девчонки не постоянно целуют других девчонок? На вечеринках, в туалетах клубов, пьяные и беззаботные, на спор? Разве об этом не пишут дурацкие поп-песни? Почему Тереза вообще должна об этом думать, мельком кидая взгляд на телефон и едва вздрагивая, когда заходит новый покупатель?

Не хочешь думать — работай. Могу я вам что-то подсказать? В каких тонах интерьер вашей спальни? Мы сделаем вам скидку, если вы заплатите наличными (понимаете ли, мой босс весьма в этом плане старомоден...). Неужели? Что ж, думаю, я смогу подыскать вам замену.

Утром Тереза держит телефон в заднем кармане, ко дню он перекочует под книгу на прилавке, в конце рабочего дня он выключен совсем. Мысленно она уже пишет Крису извинения: занятой день, понимаешь, совсем вымоталась, давай сегодня без меня? Передавай маме привет. Это не было бы чистой ложью; полный рабочий день с похмелья страшно утомляет, и видеться с Барбурами в таком состоянии было бы пыткой. Проводив последнего клиента (жутко назойливый старикашка, который всё своё пребывание в магазине пялился на её грудь, вместо того чтобы оценивать стул под королеву Анну, и в какой-то степени это было ей на руку), Тереза кутается поплотнее в шаль и с раздражённо-облегчённым вздохом принимается за отчёт. Знак на двери, словно крохотный картонный маяк, подмигивает ей своим «закрыто».

Когда над дверью жалобно звенит колокольчик, ей кажется, что в его тоненьком зове звучит надежда.

Потому что её глупое доверчивое сердце подпрыгивает именно из-за неё.

— Привет, — скалится Борис (потому что, конечно же, это она), но в её глазах застыло что-то по-детски робкое. — Я тебе... вот.

В её руках свежей, пахнущей дождём охапкой — букет фиалок. Он выглядит так, будто Борис нарвала его сама или украла из цветочного магазина, забыв прихватить обёртку, и зная Борис, это может быть и правдой. Тереза улыбается против воли, потому что, Боже, как не улыбнуться? — родная, милая Борис с её любимыми цветами, как глоток свежего воздуха в спёртости магазина; и робость, и надежда, и, уколом, стыд, и Тереза понимает, что сейчас, в эту секунду, согласится пойти за ней хоть к чёрту на рога, и от этой мысли ей хочется смеяться.

У Борис на лице появляется неуверенность.

— Пойдём, может... — она кивает в сторону улицы, где, наверное, стоит её машина, — поговорим?

И Тереза её целует.

Не может не поцеловать.


End file.
